I've been possessed!
by islinger
Summary: What happens when a rip in space causes people from KHR to come out and thirteen year old Christine Ash is possessed by one of her favorite anime/manga characters?
1. Kufufu

**Authors note:hey guys first chapter! Hope it turns out well and that I don't butcher the personalities of any Reborn characters...**

**Oh I should let you know, a lot of the people in this who are not from Reborn are based off of me and my friends.**

**I'm only doing this once! Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's characters.**

It all started with a bad hair day. I had woken up in the morning in a relatively good mood, due to a dream I had concerning a character from my favorite Anime/Manga series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That all changed when I reached the bathroom and

A. Realized I've forgotten my glasses in my room and now could not see anything

B. Saw that my hair looked horrible, which was saying something because I am nearly blind without my glasses.

I quickly raked through my messy brown curly hair with no avail. I then stumbled down the steps and reach the table where blueberry waffles were waiting (yum!). I sat down and began to devour my breakfast. My mother came down with my younger brouther, Joseph, in tow.

"Christine, what did you do to your hair?" Mom askes me.

"Bad hair day I guess."I reply with a shrug.

"That's why you shouldn't go to bed with wet hair. I'll pull out the straightener and see what I can do later."

"Yea, yea whatever."

I finish my breakfast and then brush my teeth. Then I changed into a pair of jeans, a purple long sleave shirt, and my ever present blue hoodie. I finally grabbed my glasses as well. I looked at the time.

"What that late already?"I yelled shocked. I didn't even have time to straighten my hair. I pulled up my hood as I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. That way no one would see my horrible hair, at least till I got to school where hoods aren't allowed.

I made it to my bus stop right on time and hopped on. I looked out the window. The bus was just passing the neighbor hood with all those cherryblossoms in front of it. The petals were falling, just like in that dream. I smiled. That was a pretty awesome dream. Mukuro Rokudo was in it. I couldn't really remember what he said, but he showed me this rip that was sort of just floating in mid air. I dream of some pretty random things sometimes.

When we finally reached school my friend and fellow "Reborn!" fangirl was not at her locker. Probably at her homeroom already, I could catch her later and tell her about the dream then. I knew she would love to hear it because Mukuro is her favorite character. I was actually pretty excited about it. At least it was some motivation to not fall asleep in class (not that I ever have, but I do zone out a lot).

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I got laughed at a bit due to my hair. I recieved a lot of homework from multiple teachers. I learned about ancient China, square roots, radiation, spanish, aerodynamics, and read a little.

Finally at the end of the day I got to see my friend,Andrea. I waved to her and battled my way through the overcrowded noisy hallway. The first thing she did was look at my hair then at me smiling brightly.

"Omigosh your hair looks awesome!"She told me to my surprise.

"Really I thought it looked horrible." I answered with my brow furrowed.

"You look just like Mukuro! How'd you do it?"

"Wait, what?"I was shocked. There was absolutly no was just a horrible bed head. I mean I can understand how it might look ever so vaguely like Mukuro's hair do, but Andrea's words were genuine, meaning that I did indeed look like Mukuro. I would have to check my hair out in the bathroom. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was completely unintentional, when I heard her next words.

"You've got the whole pineapple look just perfect."She said with a laugh. In that instant I felt an incredible rage boil up within me. A rage I never knew existed. My mind was locked away and I thought I felt another presence in my head.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A FRUIT, DAMMIT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Then I froze. Everyone in the hallway was looking at me with shocked expressions, especially least I felt like I had control of my mind again. Well might as well make a flashy exit. I ran from my friends side, yelling "IT'S NOT FAIR!" until I reached the girls bathroom.

Once there I took a peek at the mirror from behind the wall. I nearly cried out again. I really did look like a tropical fruit, more specificlly, a pinapple! What's more at the roots of my dark brown hair were blue parts. I tugged out a hair and examind it carefully. Yes,at the beginnning of the strand there was a indigo/bluish area. It almost looked like dye. At the moment it was hardly noticible when you looked at me, due to the fact that I had dark hair, but for all I knew it might spread. Then my mom would kill me because she will think I dyed it. At least there is no Hibari at this school, or he'd be after me too.

I sighed heavily. I have no idea what's going on, hopefully it doesn't get worse. I have a feeling this dream I had has something to do with it. _Kufufufu, that's right maybe if you had listened you would understand, little flower._

"GAH! Where are you and why do you sound like Rokudo Mukuro?"I yelled," Oh and what kind cheesy name is little flower? I mean, seriously?

_I am here inside your head and I AM Mukuro Rokudo.I am sorry if my nicknames don't appeal to you, little flower._I made my best "You're an idiot" face. Although he probably couldn't see it.

At that instance, the door to the bathroom flew open and Andrea charged in.

"Ha, found you, Christine!"she yelled.

"SHHH! be quiet! I don't want all the girls in the school trooping in here!"

"Ok, ok."

"Well anyhow we need to talk," I adopted a serious espression,"I think I've been possessed!"

"No way! seriously?"she said incredulously.

" Look at this!" I plucked out another strand of my hair and showed her,"My hair is turning _blue_!"

"Whoa! So you're being possessed by Mukuro? That's actually pretty awesome!"Andrea whispered excitedly.

"Well, I guess that's what I would've said before it happened. Now that my hair is turning blue I'm sure to be grounded by my parents. Plus I spout out random things like earlier when I yelled 'I do not look like a fruit'." I explained." I mean who knows maybe next time someone calls me a pineapple I'll end up spiking them with a trident."

"Yea, that would be bad...How did he possess you in the first place anyhow? Isn't he like an anime character?"

"I really don't know... I think he told me in a dream I had, but I really can't remember." I glanced at my wrist watch. "Crap! I'm gonna miss my bus! sorry we'll talk later!" I dashed off.

On the bus I recieved some funny looks so I decided to wear my hood. That way nobody would see my pineapple hair or realize that it was turning indigo. Hopefully this would be enough so that my parents won't notice either. As I walked back from my bus stop I found myself singing "Kufufu no fu" Mukuro's character song. Not that that was out of the ordinary, but usually I couldn't remember all the lyrics because it was in Japanese.

I managed to hide my hair from everybody in my house so far. I went to sleep hoping this would all be a bad dream. Unfortunately that wish never came true. I woke up in the morning and snatched my glasses off my bed side table and stumbled to the bathroom.

I gasped. My hair was bluer than it was yesterday. It was going to be hard to hide. At least at home I would have to wear my hoodie. I noticed a red glint in the mirror. For a second I thought it was just my glasses, but upon closer inspection it was actually my right eye! My eye was turning red! This is bad how am I going to hide that? I could keep one eye closed all day. I could tell my mom that I had scraped around that area and then wear an eyepatch. Wait... do we even own an eyepatch? I sighed. I could use my hair to cover it up for now. The eye wasn't that red just yet. Hopefully no one would notice. I slipped down stairs and ate breakfast as quickly as possible in order to avoid encounters and then set out for school.

I stepped off the school bus twenty or so minutes later. I walked up to the building with my head lowered. A sudden gust of wind blew my blue hood off my head. As quickly as possible, I grabbed my hood and slipped it back over my now spiky hair. I heard foot steps approaching me. Had someone seen my hair? I started to turn when my heart froze a guy about my age with black hair stood infront of me. This was-!

"Kamikorosu."

**Yay for cliffhangers! hope you enjoyed! please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A Skylark Among Wildcats

**Author's note: I'm having so much fun writing this! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I do.**

"Kamikorosu." At those words and the sight of a guy around my age glaring at me, the first thing I did was hit the ground with my face. I fell flat on my stomach on instinct, of course I also landed on my face in the process. Well it was worth it because my other option would have been to get hit by some tonfa. Yeah right now the ground is my best friend. I heard the tonfa whistle over my head. I quickly rolled to the side. The crash of a tonfa into concrete rang in my ears. I leapt into the air as fast as I could and ended up vaulting over my attacker like you would vault over a vaulting block. I surprised myself with that. I didn't know I could jump that high or that I knew how to vault.

I felt metal connect with my side. The black haired teenager had spun quickly hitting me with as I descnded from my vault seemingly in slow motion. The hit pushed me to the right and I landed painfully. I stood up best I could. Suddenly a trident materialized in my hand. I was being locked away mentaly again. Then I started to run.

It really felt like watching yourself on tv, except it hurt when you got hit and get hit I did. Tonfa smashed into my arm. I twirled my trident (or Mukuro's in this case) and blocked one tonfa. I felt Mukuro trying to open the Fourth path of rebirth, Ashurado, the Realm of deamons, which increases his combat skills. Well, it didn't really work. The only thing that happend was me and Mukuro screaming in pain. That added to the crowd of onlookers that was increasing by the second.

"Fight, fight,fight!" They chanted. Oh those little-! Hibari, was becoming more and more on edge by the minute. This was not good, the crowds! _Mukuro you blithering idiot, do something about this!_ I thought to him. We were now gasping raggedly.

"I can't my illusions won't work and neither will the six paths. It's all because the possession process takes so much longer here."

_Well do SOMETHING! Hibari, is about to bite the whole school to death. Oh great here comes the principal. Let me take care of this._

"Fine,fine. Kufufu." My body was finally returned to me, right when principal Toller showed up.

I quickly glanceed at Hibari and hissed at him, "If you play along here I promise you we can battle more later and I'll probably be stronger too." Right then Mr. Toller came into earshot, so I couldn't find out if Hibari agreed.

"What's going on here? Why are you fighting?" He bombarded us with questions. _Ok, stay calm. Let's do this Japanese style._ I bowed deeply.

" Mr. Toller I'm so me to is the new transfer student Kyouya Hibari-san. He attends my, uhh um, dojo! Yea he attends my dojo and insisted on practicing with me he isn't used to the school system here in America so he didn't understand when I told him we couldn't practice on school grounds. So please forgive us." I raised myself from my bow. Mr. Toller seemed quite startled at my sudden bow. It probably looked pretty freaky too with my arm all bloody and stuff.

"Well then...I suppose it will be alright this time, but ah please, Mr. Hibari-san keep your, whatever that is, to yourself." The Principal of Archer middle school told us.

"Kufufu," I snickered once he had left. For me after watching Anime and reading manga I automaticlly added the proper Japanese honorifics at the end of character names. Mr. Toller must've thought that the "san" I added after Hibari's name was actually part of his I've never seen a teacher so flustered before! "Hahaha! Did you see that! He actually believed me too." I turned laughing to the person nearest to me. Unfortunately that person turned out to be Hibari, who was glaring at me. If looks could kill, there wouldn't be anything left to bury of me. I sighed I was going to have to fight him again later. "Well? Come on then 'transfer student' wouldn't want to be late on your first day now would you?"

As it turns out Hibari really was on the new student list. I bet he did that, probably found out that I was attending here, well he probably thought it was mukuro not me, but you know in my current situation, same differece. Unforutnately Hibari also is in every single one of my classes. Which brings me back to the present.I'm currently walking to intro to japanese from my math class and I'm madly scribbling with my best pencil.

"Hey, Christine!"

"Oh hey Andrea." I look up from my writing quickly.

"Why are you writing your will on a sticky note?"

"Oh, that, I have a stalker who intends to kill me after school."

"I love how you throw that out there so casually. Anyway who is it?"

" Here he comes now." I glance behind me, then return to writing.

"No way!" Andrea gasps." Hibari Kyouya? I heard rumors about a transfer student who started a fight with metal rods, but... there is just no way."

"I know right. Awesomest stalker ever, still a stalker nonetheless."

"Well good luck, make sure you bequeath all your KHR drawings to me!" and with that she was off.

"Thanks for the vote of confindence!" I call over my shoulder. Then I too rushed to class, with Hibari on my tail.

In intro to Japanese I sat next to my friend Maya.

" Why is he even in this class? Isn't he from Japan? And why does he look like that TV show character who's birthday you were celebrating the other day?" Ahh yes it was Hibari's birthday only a few days ago wasn't it? I had come to school cosplaying as him. Turns out it was a bad idea because now everybody who remembers that will get suspicious.

"Ever the talkative one aren't you Maya?I'll say this, it's complicated. Oh and don't make him mad or you'll be dead by morning."

"Hahaha, how bad can he be?"She said obviously thinking I was joking.

" You heard about that fight this morning right? Where a kid with metal rods fought a girl with a trident?"I asked her with the most serious expression I could muster.

"Huh? oh yea I did people said it was pretty crazy.'Best fight ever' is what they say. Plus the kids didn't even get in trouble!" She quoted a little disgusted with the blood thirst of some of the students.

"Yea well guess who that girl and that boy were?" I slid off my blue jacket and rolled up my sleaves, showing her my arms wrapped in bandages. You could see the edges of the large purple bruises. I had gotten my arm bandaged up in my homeroom.

Maya gasped,"That's horrible! Where did you even get a trident anyhow?"I quickly pulled down my sleaves and zipped up my hoodie,so no one else would see.

"Ehh, I always keep a trident in my backpack, doesn't everybody?" I joked.

"Whatever. So did you know there's a half day tomorrow? I heard there's gonna be an assembly."

"Well that's a nice surprise. At least it's something to look forward to." I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

By the end of the day people were parting whenever Hibari walked by. I don't know how he does it. Wherever he goes he manages to strike fear in people. I can feel it in my bones very soon there will be a Archer Middle school wildcats disiplinary commitee.

**So that's that. Hope you enjoyed ! Please review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. Fake Elvis and Fireworks

**Author's note: I had this burst of inspiration at school today for this chapter and was madly scribbling it down in math class I don't think my teacher was very happy with me. Anyhow enjoy!**

Ah halfdays the most pointless school days ever. The only reason I attended school today was because:

A. I didn't want Hibari to find me at home

and

B. I heard the assembly was supposed to be good today.

Yes seeing as I barely escaped Kyoya Hibari yesterday when I was getting on the bus, I thought I'd better go to school today. Currently I'm walking to the Assembly with Andrea.

I glanced over my shoulder for probably the billionth time today.

"You have to stop doing that! It's really irritating!" Andrea scolded.

"I'm sorry! I'm just worried I'll get attacked and go all 'Mukuro' again."

"You'll be fine, Hibari wouldn't fight at school would he? There's no disiplinary commitee here so he can't be disiplining anyone. Anyhow I heard there's an Elvis Impersonator at the assembly! Some kids say they saw the guy walking around in the hallway."

"No way! you can't be serious." I looked at her incedulously.

"That's just what I heard, but we'll find out soon enough." She replied and find out we did.

The Assembly began with a lame magic show. I didn't see Hibari anywhere,but I'm sure that if he was here he would bite that magician to death. Then there was an intermition apparantly they couldn't find the people in the next act. Suddenly a shout could be heard from backstage.

"W-wait! sir I'm not part of the assembly! You don't understa-!" A guy was pushed out on stage. He wore a black jacket and a white button down shirt. His pants were black and he had an Elvis hair do. There was one of those grain grasses, like the ones farmers chew on, in his mouth. He also wore a red band on his right arm. Andrea and I gasped while the rest of the crowd cheered.

"So the Elvis impersonater was Kusakabe? I shoulda' known!"I shouted over the din.

"Well this is pretty hilarious check out his face!" Kusakabe was panic stricken, "poor thing probably has stage-fright. Should we help out?" Andrea asked laughing. Just then stage door burst open and Hibari kyouya stepped on stage, with his tonfa out.

"You're late Kusakabe."Hibari said, his rage meter at top notch,"Kamikorosu."

"Kyo-san! I'm sorry!"Kusakabe shouted. The crowd was confused. I heard a few things like "stand up comedy show?"or 'Elvis impersonator?'.

"Ok let me go down and make sure things don't get out of hand. Let's do this thing Mukuro!" I make an attempt to slide down the banister of the bleachers it worked for maybe five seconds, I bet I looked epic too, with my now visibly blue hair flying behind me. Then I slipped off and fell flat on my face... Again. Which automatically drew all eyes towards me. I groaned. That was so uncool. Oh well that's not the problem here I hopped up and skipped down the rest of the stairs. "Ok this time really come Rokudo Mukuro!" I took a flying leap onto the the stage. By the time I landed a trident was in my hand.

Just as Hibari was about to strike Kusakabe I stuck my trident in between. That caught Kyouya's attention. "I promised we'd battle didn't I ?"I winked. That got him to face me. With a twirl of my trident I ran forward. Hibari slashed twice with his tonfa and charged as well. The crowd roared. I leapt into the air, as did Hibari. We struck in mid air. I was pushed to the ground. I landed right on my bruised arm too. I yelled and pulled off my blue hoodie. "Well since Mukuro isn't at full power let's do this Ryohei style! Battle TO THE EXTREME!" I threw the trident like a javilin at full force. It missed Hibari though and nearly hit Kusakabe instead." Sorry Kusakabe-san!"I shouted over to him and quickly ducked a tonfa swipe. The next slash hit me full in the stomach. I crashed to the floor. " Christine... out to the Extreme."

_You take over Mukuro, see if the illusions work._ I was shut away again.

"Of course, kufufu." Mukuro said to me, "It's been a while now hasn't it, kyouya-kun?"

"Hn? Talking to me are you? You know I don't care for idle chatter." Hibari replied and rushed forward. I felt Mukuro open the third path,Chikoshodo, The realm of beasts. It actually worked this time and Snakes popped up out of nowwhere, hissing like mad at the incoming Hibari. The crowd was really worked up they had no idea what was going on, but they liked it.

Suddenly there was an explosion over head. Everyone looked up. A smoke cloud was dissapating. Two more sticks of something that vaguely reminded me of fireworks were thrown out.

"Oh cool indoor fireworks!" someone shouted from the bleachers. _Wait a second those aren't fire works! Those are-!_ I was blown back by the second explosion._ DYNAMITE!_ _Look out Mukuro!_ Another explosion. We jumped into the air in order to dodge._Let me take over from here I know how to deal with this one!_

"Fine,fine. Good luck, kufufu." Mukuro retreated from my mind and I dashed backstage where a silver haired teen stood clutching large amounts of dynamite.

"As I suspected! Gokudera Hayato!"I yelled in his direction.

"Eh? Chro-? No you're not Chrome Dokuro. Who're you, and what do you want? Are you an Alien?"

"I'm Christine Ash and I've been possessed by Mukuro Rokudo which is why you confuse me with Chrome. As for what I want, well stop throwing dynamite around. It's wrecking my school! Why are you throwing dynamite around anyhow?"

"I can do whatever I feel like and how do you know my name?"

"Feh think you can do whatever you want do you?Well.."I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket and draw on it. Then I held up the drawing for him to see. "Take this!" Gokudera stood in shock then fell over clutching his stomach. That's right I had drawn a picture of Bianchi. "Wow, can't believe that actually worked!" At that moment Andrea rushed in.

"I knew I was missing something cool!"She said as she glanced past me, "Oh,wait it's just a dissapointment."

"What do you mean _just_ Gokudera? The only person cooler than me is the tenth!" Gokudera said angrily.

"Sorry to say Andrea I have to agree with him. He's my favorite remember? Then comes Hibari, then Mukuro. You saw the list didn't you?"

_What? I'm THIRD! I'm the awesomest!_ Mukuro took over and punched me/ himself in the face. We ended up both yelling in pain.

"Well that certainly wasn't your brightest idea!" I said to Mukuro.

"What the heck is going on!" Gokudera yelled in confusion, "Am I on an Alien planet?"

I nugded Andrea who was standing next to me, "What's his deal with the whole aliens thing? Wouldn't he be the alien since he's in our world?"

"I guess so. I wonder if he's figured out that he somehow got brought into another dimension or something? That is what's going on isn't it?" She said now just as confused as Gokudera.

"Really, I have no idea. This is the time to find yourself a geek like Shoichi irie, Spanner or maybe even Byakuran. I wonder if they'll be brought here?" I said to myself, "well Gokudera is a nerd of sorts in his own way. I mean he does excelent on tests and stuff, right?"

"Why're you guys talking like I'm not here?" Gokudera asked us.

" You know what I'm sick of being confused! I think Mukuro knows what's going on meet me in the forest behind the school. I'll catch up with you after I get Hibari and Kusakabe to follow.

"Ok!"

"Whatever."

"Great!" I smiled and then dashed back on stage. I located my target in the fray of teachers trying to stop the fights and students running around like wild animals. I snatched the red armband off his black jacket.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari's ultimate death glare was fixed on me. Not my greatest idea ever. I ran off screaming armband still in hand. I nearly ran over my math teacher, Mrs. Crane. That's what she gets for giving me so much homework. Kyouya was catching up with apanting fake Elvis on his tail. I make it outside. I dash towards the back. I stopped screaming because it wasted too much energy. The forest was in sight!_ Nearly there, nearly there!_ The last second right when Hibari was almost upon me, I slid into the shade like a baseball player sliding into base.

"SAFE!" Unfortunaley for me I crashed into a tree and I forgot I wasn't actually safe and realized that too late. I got a tonfa to the back and now I think I'm permanantly plastered to the tree."...ouch."I said in my best "I don't feel pain" voice. basiclly I sounded a bit like Flan. By the time I got myself unstuck everybody was waiting for answers.

"Ok, let's see here..."I concentrated with all my might," Mukuro tell us what's happening i think we have the right to know."

_ Kufufu. Fine allow me to take over._ I did." Well now. This is only what I've infered so far through my experiences and such...but I believe a rip in space caused people from one dimension to pour into another."

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I figured I'd leave the explanation for next chapter so this one wouldn't become exceedingly long and so that I could think about it more. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	4. The Tenth in a tree

**Author's Note: I think that the only thing that my math class is actually good for is inspirational moments. I was looking at my calculator when I thought of this. Yay for calculators!**

**Enjoy!**

I was sitting my math class contemplating various things, one of them being the explanation givin to the people included in the KHR ordeal. I twirled my hair, which had little specks of blue paint in it, around my finger. This would be because Andrea dragged me through the field in the back of the school through the crowded hallways of students who had just been dismissed from the halfday assembly. There really isn't anything more noisy than a hord of 500 students going home on a halfday. Lockers slammed shut and people had to yell to be heard. I nearly tripped ten times. Andrea finally reached her destination and stopped letting go of my arm.

I glanced around. We were backstage. I quickly looked up on stage and saw that it was in shambles. The stage and the surrounding wall were dented and scratched from the previous battle (I think I saw half of a dead snake in the corner). There were blackened spots on the ceiling and ash on the stage, presumably from dynamite. Suddenly I was unceremoniously yanked back be hind stage. Then out of now where all I could see was blue. It was like a black out except blue. It's a Blue out! I felt wet and slimey, plus there was something horrible tasting in my mouth.

"Pah." I spat it out.

"Hey! Watch where you're spitting!" Andrea yelled.

"Sorry,can't see anything!" I replied through a mouthful of goop.

"Try taking of you glasses that might help." She suggested.

"Oh yea sometimes I forget I'm still wearing these." I pull off my glasses gingerly with my soaked hands and take a look at myself. I was covered in a blue sticky liquid, "Paint? What was that for? Don't just go pouring paint on people like that!" I turned to my friend who was replacing the paint bucket on the floor.

" One second." She ran behind some stage props from school plays. She returned wheeling a large mirror that was probably from 'Snow white'. " Here look at your hair in this."

"Well I can't really see my hair because it's blue...OOOOOHHHHHHHH! I see now! You can't tell that my hair was turning blue because now everything is blue!" I exclaimed. This is why I love Andrea she thinks of the coolest ideas.

"Yea, plus once you take a shower and your family sees it's still blue they'll think that all the paint didn't wash out. It's a good excuse for now. Let's go to the office and tell them to get your mom to pick you up since the buses probably left by now."

And that is the story of how I got blue paint in my hair.

"Ok let's see here... Christine, how about you tell the class what the Pythagorean theorem is, since you seem to have nothing better to do." Mrs. Crane asked, a hint of menace entering her voice. i bet she's just getting revenge since i ran into her the day before when i was being chased by Hibari. Not that the Pythagorean Theorem was hard or anything we've been doing the same thing for the past two months or so there's no way I could not know it.

" 'A' squared plus 'B' squared equals 'C' squared. Next time could you ask someone like else like Kyouya because I was busy contemplating the laws of the Universe." I said math teacher took one glace at Kyouya, who glared back at her, and shivered.

"Please do not tell me how to teach, Miss Ash. Anyhow..." And she continued with the lesson. I tapped my calculater absentmindedly. I looked at the screen of the calculator and how it reflected my movements. That brought me back to Mukuro's explaination. He had said that 'Reflective surfaces seem to open windows into the other dimension, in other words our world. The rip in space seems to be strongest around the more reflective objects such as mirrors.' Then Gokudera added in a matter of fact tone 'Yeah ended up in the bathroom at this school when I came to this world.' Then we all looked at him and said in unison 'waaaay to much information!'. I looked back at the calculator. I was still tapping quietly. Now that I think about it that hand in the reflection didn't look familiar. Curiosity compelled me to peer past my bulging math binder and into the screen of my calculator.

I nearly cried out, I did jump back in my seat.

"Is something wrong?" The kid sitting next to me asked.

"Naw just thought I saw a spider, but I was wrong." I lied quickly. Then I looked back at my calculator cautiously. There had been a curiousface peering back at me. A boys with a furrowed brow and unaturally spiky, brown hair. There's only one person that could've been. must've been pretty worried with people going missing, but knowing his luck he'd be here soon enough.

I walked out of school and looked around for my bus. I walked up to the front of the bus line first so that if it was there I wouldn't miss it, it wasn't there though, so I headed to the back. Not there either.

"Darn it! It must be late." I swore under my breath. A Startled cry suddenly rang out. That yell! I'd know that anywhere. I ran off towards the parkinglot at the side of the school. The side door of the school burst open. A flash of silver dashed out.

"JUUDAIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"An excited Gokudera shouted. i shook my head. This is exactly why girls go crazy over 5927 we have to fix this so that kids at school don't start thinking that way too. I glaced around as did Gokudera. We could not locate the tenth among the sea of cars.

"Gokudera-kun!"A shout rang through the parking lot. I looked up and sure enough there he was, stuck in a tree... in his boxers. What's worse was that they had little ducks on them. I did a facepalm. How did he manage to this? I saw a shiney silver car under the tall pine tree that Tsuna was stuck in. That was probably how he got here. I sighed.

"I'ma comin Tsuna!" I shouted up and then proceeded to climb the car and then into the tree.

"Hey it's you! The one in my calculator!" He yelled done to me.

"Yea that's me. now don't move I'm coming up." I kept climbing up the tree. once I reached Tsuna I looked down." Crap this is high." My stomach churned. The truth is I'm afraid of heights I just don't realize it till I look down._ Breath Christine Breath._ I told myself or maybe that was Mukuro. i managed a smile. "Hi! my name's Christine Ash. Pleasure to meet you and welcome to my dimension." I exteneded a hand holding tightly to the trunk of the tree with the other.

"Uhhh... Hi." Tsuna replied. He was clinging to the tree for dear life so he couldn't really shake my hand.

"Ok now how do we get down." I looked down again and could tell that I was turning a bit green. "Hmm well looks like I'm not getting down there my myself, so i hope you don't mind if I call on Mukuro, Tsuna?"

"H-huh? Mukuro? H-he's here too?"

"Yep."_ Ok Mukuro sorry to call on you again but me and Tsuna are stuck in this tree so yea, help please?_

_ Fine just this once. Plus i might be able to take over Tsunayoshi-kun._ I once again lost control of my body. "Kufufu, hello Tsunayoshi-kun"

"M-mukuro Rokudo?" Tsuna stuttered.

"You want to get down from this tree right? Here hop on my back and I'll carry you down." Tsuna visibly paled at that._ Come on Mukuro seriously?That's kinda creepy plus don't even think I'm that strong._

"Juudaime! You don't need to trust her er him! i'll just blast down the tree."

"N-no, that's fine Gokudera," Tsuna called down,"I'll Just go with Mukuro." He clambered on my/mukuro's back. This felt pretty awkward, carrying boy on my back Piggyback style. Instead of climbing down though, Mukuro just jumped off the tree.

"!"Tsuna yelled closing his eyes.

_!_ I yelled mentally. Sundenly I regained control of my body. "Curse you Mukuro!" we were still falling. My jacket billowed back. I concentrated on balencing my fall so that we wouldn't flip over. Unfortunatly Tsuna freaked out and let go so I was now off balance. I righted myself last second and landed on my feet then rolled over to suck up impact. Tsuna landed on Gokudera of course. There was anaudible crunch as he landed.

"Gah!"Gokudera Exclaimed.

"Everybody ok?" I asked.

"Somehow..."Tsuna said.

"No." Said Gokudera from under Tsuna.

"Ah! Gokudera I'm sorry!" Tsuna quickly hopped up. I pulled off my blue hoodie and handed it to Tsuna.

"Here might want to wear this I also have some spare shorts in my locker that I used when I was in Cross country I'll go get them." I ran off and returned quickly handing the timid Mafia boss the green and white shorts which he pulle on gratefully." Gokudera can you walk?"

"Yea I think I'll be fine."He said wincing slightly as he got up.

" Let's go we might be able to catch the bus still." At Tsuna's confused expression I explained " Gokudera Has been living in my basement over the weekend. You can come but Im not sure if i can sneak both of you in there though... You guys can camp out in the forest in my neighborhood though. i'll ask my mother for the tent and sleeping bags and say I have friends who're going on a camping trip. I'll give you guys breakfast at the bus stop how about that?"

"che fine" Gokudera said.

"Umm, i still don't know what's going on here."Tsuna said meekly.

"I'll let Gokudera tell you on the way now lets go."We rushed off and just barely made it to the bus which was late. Gokudera explained the situation to Tsuna who didn't really understand. I helped the guys set up the tent in the forest and stocked them up with water and snacks. I promised to bring some leftovers from dinner later and that they would get breakfast at the bus stop. I also lent them some of my larger t-shirts and shorts. Then i handed them fifty bucks which I made them promise to pay back. At the end of the day I flopped into bed and fell asleep within the next second.

**Author's note: hoped you liked that! i'm totally exausted. that took for ever!**


	5. Baseball with the Cow Child

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I finally came up with what to write in this chapter and it wasn't in math class this time. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and favorited this story! It means a lot to me. Sorry that this has taken so long I hope you'll understand and won't kill me lol. Enjoy.**

I walk up the stairs after a nice Saturday morning breakfast and turn into my bed room, where I plop down and contemplate the weeks recent events ( I had already brought Gokudera and Tsuna, who are camping in the forest, their breakfast early this morning). Mukuro had been rather nice. He told us why there were Katekyo Hitman Reborn people in our world, helped me fight off Hibari and company multiple times and he helped us get Tsuna out of the tree. He most likely has ulterior motives. He's probably planning on like possessing Tsuna cause that's been his goal throughout the whole series. Plus half villainous characters always have another motive. There is no way that Mukuro is any different and that he's just being nice. I bet I can prove it. I bet Mukuro's listening in on my thoughts this very moment!

_Kufufu. How did you guess?_

_Aha! See I was right. Now shut up and stop listening to me thinking!_

Quiet after that. He's probably just pretending to be obedient so he can fool me into a false sense of security, but I won't fall for that! Nope, no way. _I'm kind of getting paranoid._ I think to myself. I sigh. Why is life so complicated? Totally feels like I can't trust anyone. Not even myself because that includes Mukuro. It is pretty cool having KHR characters running around here. I'm lucky and un-lucky at the same time.

Just then there was a noise. Someone was banging on my window which was right above the roof, so that if you climbed on the window you could walk right on the roof. My visitor is Hibari. I should be glad he didn't break the window because I can totally see that happening. I unlock the window and push it open.

"Hello and welcome to Mcdonald's. May I have your order please?" I say through the window screen. Hibari looks at me like I'm crazy (which I probably am seeing that I have Mukuro in my head). "I'm just joking, geez. Don't kill me. What can I do for you Hibari kun?" I tell him with a laugh. In response Kyouya kicks me _through_ the screen. I fall back onto my carpeted floor and he busts into my room. I groan and feel my face, checking to see if my nose was broken. Luckily it was not. I rub my neck and then get up to stretch.

"Kamikorosu." He says from behind me.

"Look you've already made your point, you want to kill me and Mukuro Rokudo etcetera, etcetera," I reply, "Now then, why did you break into my room? I missed that part."

"For reasons that you've stated previously." Hibari explains.

"Come on! It's a Saturday, can't I have a break?" I ask pleadingly. Hibari frowns deeply then picks up a random folder off my desk. I suck in air when I realize what folder that is. "Please do me a favor and don't look in that folder." I beg panic rising in my voice. I'm about get down on my hands and feet when I hear the rustle of the folder opening. Slowly I back away towards my open window and ruined screen, while Hibari inspects the folders contents. Hibari is not going to like what he sees, because that folder is full of my failed drawings.

Now allow me to explain. I am generally a good artist. Manga is my specialty, but every artist makes mistakes and creates things they don't like. It's the same with myself. So in my case I place all of mine in a folder specifically for such drawings. I use them for future reference or sometimes I redo them. Well my most recent failure wasn't that bad, but it really didn't meet my standards. Most would say it was a good drawing as long as they didn't know the subject of this work. If the person depicted within this drawing were ever to see it he would certainly think I purposely did a bad job because of how I managed to make his eyes so uneven and his mouth really crooked. As it just so happens the subject of this most recent failure happened to be looking at it right now and he didn't seem to be liking it. His eyes narrowed and muscles tensed.

Right at the moment that he sprang forward, I leapt backwards through the open window and onto the roof. I stumbled and rolled down past the computer room window where my brother could be seen playing 'Club Penguin'. I heard Hibari in hot pursuit. I rolled straight off the roof and luckily landed feet first on the wooden deck. I started running as soon as I felt my feet touch down. I ran down the road and turned towards the forest path. Once I was within the shade of the forest I took multiple detours hoping to lose my pursuer. When I realized that it wasn't working I made a sprint to my target, a large green tent next to a tall pine. I reached the tent and nimbly climbed up the pines trunk. Whew safe! I see Hibari running over this way. Hopefully he doesn't destroy the tent.

"Christine chan, look out!" Tsuna yelled, half a second after that I got a bunch of cow print in the face.

"Gah!" I exclaim. I quickly detach a clingy Lambo from myself and threw him knowing that no matter what happened he would be ok. Well at least that's what I thought before he hit Hibari in the head. Just my luck.

An enraged Kyouya then pulled Lambo off and chucked him towards the tent. Lambo was crying the whole while. Of course Lambo managed to land on Gokudera, who threw the cow baby sky high, he disappeared into the clouds. Everyone in our party winced when we heard a loud crack five minutes later. Then a shout of 'HOME RUN' could be heard. I did a facepalm.

"I should have known, I should have known." I mutter.

"What is it, Christine?" Tsuna asks confused.

I gesture for everyone to follow me and everyone did except Hibari, "Come on time to welcome the baseball freak to this world." We find Yamamoto with his bat in the play ground. He waves when he sees Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera. I was playing baseball with the team when I suddenly appeared here. Somehow I still hit the ball though. Haha."

"Ah, Yamamoto san, that was Lambo not a ball." Tsuna clarified.

"Oh, whoops."

"Geez, you're such an idiot!" Gokudera scowled.

"Which way did you hit him?" I ask hiding a smile.

"Eh? Oh that way," the baseball freak pointed back into the woods. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Oh, um I'm sorry, I forget that I know you guys, but you don't know me. I'm Christine Ash. Pleasure to meet you." I stick out my hand Yamamoto shakes it. I glance around and notice the metal slide attached to the play structure. That's probably how Yamamoto got here. It's reflecting surface would be great for the inter-dimensional transport._ Wow I sounded really fancy there! Verde would be proud._ "Ok well let's go find Lambo then." I tell everybody. They nod and we walk out and discover where Lambo is hiding, crying his face off. I then cart him off to my house where we bandage him up and I introduce Vongola Decimo and the two of his guardians with him as my friends to my mom. We got Yamamoto to claim that Lambo was his younger brother, since he's the only one who looks vaguely like the bovino child (the hair is the same color). We told her that Yamamoto's parents were going on vacation and that he was staying with Tsuna and Gokudera and that Lambo needed somewhere to stay. My mom agreed to take care of Lambo for a week. After that Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I snuck some more food from the fridge and cupboard. Then we headed back to the forest.

I sighed as we walked. "When did my life get so stressful?" I ask to no one in particular. " I mean first thing this morning Hibari busts into my room and finds another reasons to kill me. Then after rolling down my roof and a wild chase through the forest I manage to climb a tree, but then I encounter a wild Lambo who decides my face is his new playground. After that a horrible game of dodge the cow, Lambo is chucked into planetary orbit by our number one Italian hot head. Following this our very own baseball freak hits a home run with the cow kid and that concludes the first half of my day. Plus I have finals coming up."

"Haha, that's pretty crazy." Yamamoto replies.

"Sorry." Tsuna says apologetically.

"Naw, it's not really your fault, plus I have fun. It's not all bad. You can't imagine how cool it is for me to be able to hang out with you guys. You know I bet there are millions of people in the world who'd love to be in the same position I am."

"Really?" Tsuna asks surprised.

"Yup, no matter how lame you think you are you guys have fans all over the world."

"Wow."

"Oh yes also Tsuna would you explain to Yamamoto what's going on? I think you could tell him in a way that he would understand."

"Yea, what is going on?" Yamamoto asks curiously.

"Tsuna will tell you later." I respond.

After I dropped of the food at the tent I went back home. I went to the bathroom to check my hair. It's bluer than ever, plus my eye is even redder. Soon my parents and brother will start asking questions. I sigh. I spy my old mood ring sitting on top of a pile of hair things. My mom must've found it lying around and put it there. I fingered it, thinking back to when I got it. My sixth birthday I believe. I slid it on my ring finger remembering how I used to do that when I was little to pretend I was married. I laughed lightly at the memory. It was a miracle it still fit me, although it had always been a little large.

I held my hand up to the lights looking at how the multi colored ring shimmered. For a fraction of a second I thought I saw a flicker of red. I blinked and it was gone. Suddenly a red flame came to life on my ring.

**Author's note: A little shorter than the last one unfortunately. Sorry again that it's so late I'll try and make the next chapter quicker. Hope you enjoyed. I'd appreciate it if you left a review. Thanks.**


	6. Don't Let the Bronco Drive the Bus

**Author's note: This is the third time I have changed this authors note! I keep adding more to this chapter but I never finish it! Hopefully this is the last time I have to do this. So sorry this is late. I am dying of guilt over here so go easy on me or I won't be able to write the next chapter. :'(**

Walking to the bus stop in the morning always seemed like a boring task in which you spent a lot of time thinking about all the other boring and horrible things you had to do when you got to school. Today it's heaven on earth. If you had to spend a weekend with Lambo you'd understand why. My brain is still recovering from the sheer annoying stupidity. I could imagine dragging myself from the house when I left because that's exactly what it felt like.

I watch the KHR boys approach the bus stop. Yamamoto was swinging an invisible baseball bat on one side of Tsuna and Gokudera was talking energetically to Tsuna while glaring at Yamamoto at the same time. Tsuna was glancing nervously between the two of them. I waved and they ran over.

"Ah, hey Christine. Nice ring," Tsuna says noticing the ring from the day before on my finger "What's it for?"

"What you mean this very old and childish ring? I'm using it in case of an emergency, I still don't really know how to use the flames though."

"You have flames!" Tsuna exclaimed. Gokudera leaned in mildly interested, but trying not to show it.

"Yea long story."I reply thinking back to that day in front of the mirror.

**Flashback**

I watched the flames lick up on the ring, my eyes were fixated upon the red flickering fire.

_Kufufufu, this is an interesting development. I had thought you would be Mist like myself. Though it is a mystery to me why someone who is not from the same world has a flame at all._

"I guess we'll find out eventually. These things tend to reveal themselves with time. At least in the stories."I say absentmindedly.

_This is not a story though._ Mukuro reminds me.

"How would you know? We could be characters created by an author and then posted on a site for fanfictions!" I say waving my hands dramatically for emphasis.

_Yes yes whatever. _Hah he clearly thinks I'm insane, which is actually highly likely.

_Kufufu, you are insane._

"Oh just shut up."

_Back on topic, perhaps you gained the ability to channel flames because I possessed you. Then your different personality caused you to have an alternate flame class._ Mukuro tells me.

"Sounds probable, although, my science teacher would disagree. Well, I ought to go find something to cover up your stupid eye."

**End of Flashback**

"Turns out I was storm class, same as Gokudera-kun here. Anyhow how was the camping?" I say coming out of my thoughts.

"Great, we just barely all fit into the tent though." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"If anymore people pop up they are not staying with us." Gokudera agreed.

"Yeah, I don't have another tent." I add. We discussed camping, Lambo's annoyingness, possession, and flames for a while until Tsuna suddenly interrupted.

"Hey isn't the bus late?" The brown haired teen asked.

"You're right. There might be a substitute bus driver." Just as I said this the bus came careening around the corner. It stopped a little past our bus stop. Hibari was sitting on top with hibird on his shoulder, but people either didn't notice or didn't care. After a long pause the door finally opened and we approached cautiously. What could possibly be inside? Was it a demon? Batman? The answer is neither a demon nor Batman. It was Dino. He waved at us.

"Hey, Tsuna."

"Dino san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

" I don't actually know. I fell asleep at home and woke up on this bus with this route written down in front of me. Luckily I fell asleep with my usual clothes on."

We all stepped on the bus. In the many rows of seats were cringing teens gripping the seats or each other very tightly. This could not be a good sign.

"Tsuna, is it a good idea to let Dino drive the bus?" I whisper as I slide into my seat.

"It should be fine." He assures me, though he looks a little nervous himself.

Yamamoto sits next to me because Gokudera insists on sitting next to Tsuna.

I braced myself against the seat so I wouldn't smash into the seat in front of me, but even with this preparation my face hit the leather as the bus lurched forward. Poor Yamamoto next to me was completely unprepared and fell into the aisle. Gokudera and I caught him before he slid forward.

"Thanks." Yamamoto says as he brushes himself off.

"No PROBLEEEEM!" My words turn into more of a yell as we turn a corner rapidly. For a second I could swear I saw a school building in the busses rear view mirror, but when I look around I don't see a school at all. Odd, and very suspicious, but I don't have time to think about out because suddenly Gokudera and Tsuna call out. "Dino! That light is RED!"

The blonde looks back and yells "What?!" over the screams of my many panicking peers. Then a flash of sunlight illuminates the mirror and everyone is temporarily blinded. Then a loud crash dominates my hearing and the world goes black.

I groan as I regain consciousness. My eyelids flutter open. The world is very bright. And very Pink. I suddenly realize I am hanging upside down by my legs in a tree. I reach up and grab the branch that I am hanging off of. Then I drop down. My legs are still quite unstable though so I fall into a heap. I push my self up and stretch while looking around. The tree I had been hanging from was a beautiful cherry blossom in full bloom. Tsuna was sprawled out on the ground next to the tree. Gokudera who was already awake was shaking the tenth. Hibari was already walking away, while Dino, like myself, was hanging from a tree. Yamamoto looked like he tried to do a belly flop on the ground. Deciding that waking up Dino would not be safe for either of us I walk towards Yamamoto and roll him over.

"Oi! Yamamoto! Yamamoto Takeshi! Wake up!" I try shaking him, but now he's started snoring. Great.

Ok super secret weapon time. "Look Baseball!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Immediately Takeshi sits up.

"What, where?" He says looking around.

"Silly Yamamoto, what are you talking about? Were you dreaming?" I reply in an innocent voice.

"Ugh," a groan comes from Dino. Apparently he fell out of the tree and woke up. Tsuna seems to be awake too. Suddenly a yawn comes from my backpack which I forgot I was wearing.

"Gwahaha! Lambo is awake! Are we at Chris-chan's school yet?" Lambo pops out of my backpack, figures.

"Lambo! Chris is a boy's name don't call me that." I pluck him out of my bag and give him some candy to keep him quiet. "So anyone know what's going on?"

"Well, it looks like we're back in Namimori." Tsuna says.

"Yeah, but what happened to the bus that the idiot bronco crashed?" Gokudera said.

"Oh yea sorry about that guys, haha." Dino replies, laughing.

"Well it looks like none of the other kids on the bus got transported here." I add.

"Yea How come you're here when this isn't your world?" Tsuna asks.

"Probably cause the pineapple is still up here." I tap my head as I say this." Although he really hasn't said anything in a while. He hasn't really said anything in while, he can probably go back to his original body soon or Chrome or whatever."

Suddenly I feel a voice scream out inside my head, the voice is so full of emotion I am forced to shout out the words that it says in order keep what's left of my sanity inact.

"I CANNOT RENTER MY BODY!" The voice explodes from my mouth perfectly in sync with mine. It was Rokudo Mukuro's voice, he was clearly panicking if he was channeling this much emotion and one thing most everybody knows about Mukuro is that he never panics.

**A/N: Yay, for dramatic slightly witty endings! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I would really appreciate it if I got more though. I'm having a lot of fun writing this especially now that I've established a sort of storyline. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am!**

**Now for something I want to discuss with you. I was not originally going to pair Christine up with anyone, but what's an adventure without a little romance right? Now I can't decide who the lucky guy will be so I need your help! I want you guys to vote on which character from KHR it should be. It can be any guy from Reborn! Except Mukuro since he doesn't have a body at the moment. I look forward to the results I'll give you guys 2-3 chapters for voting kay? Till next time!**


End file.
